<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Muggle Robbery by Axelle_Sof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812779">Muggle Robbery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelle_Sof/pseuds/Axelle_Sof'>Axelle_Sof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Draco Malfoy, Healer Harry Potter, M/M, Robbery, Some violence but really not so graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelle_Sof/pseuds/Axelle_Sof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco go on a date. But not together. Of course, everything go shit. But Draco is here to save the situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Muggle Robbery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello ! Please excuse my english, as it's not my first langage. Hope you'll like it !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday night. Date night.  Draco and Harry had a date.</p><p>Oh, but wait, not together. Why would you have thought that ? </p><p>Yes, they saw each other quite a lot since Draco fully finished his auror training, specialized in detection of dark magic, and Harry got accepted as an intern in St Mungo’s emergencies unity. </p><p>Yes, Harry more and more begged his superiors to be the one to care for Draco. And yes, he often saw him nearly naked. Yes, he worried about him more than any auror who got hurt.</p><p>Yes, Draco sometimes faked being hurt to go to St Mungo’s. Yes, he liked feeling Harry’s hands on him, sending electricity though his nerves. Yes, he loved waking up under the worried stare of the intern.</p><p>But why, they would never. </p><p>They actually didn’t talk that much to each other, other than hospital protocol. One time Harry screamed on Draco, who got accepted in emergencies thrice in a week. He got really worried when he saw the blond hair covered in blood, eyes closed and no movement in the torso area.</p><p>When Draco screamed back at Harry that he was no one to say anything, Harry shut up and exited the room. After that, the intern never spoke to him again, even after Draco told his apologies. </p><p>So here were Harry, at the arm of some woman selected by Ronald, Who, working in George’s shop, met a lot of people. Alicia was a candy business owner. She furnished the shop in all sorts of sweet. According to Ron, she was very smart, joyous and … sweet. </p><p>The light-haired woman was quite pretty. Her hair wasn’t white enough to the taste of Harry, but he could get over it. This evening he really wanted to try something.<br/>
He had selected a muggle restaurant for obvious celebrity reasons. But it was a chic enough that even some wizards knew and liked it. </p><p>One of those wizards was Draco.</p><p>He liked coming to this restaurant with dates. A week ago, he saved from a dark artifact a handsome wizard, George. Black hair with transcending blue eyes. He waited two days for the file to be closed to ask him for lunch. They clicked together, so he suggested a second date here. He wasn’t looking for anything special, except for some good time, chatting and laughing with other people than co-workers and friends. And Harry. Except Harry didn’t speak to him anymore, thanks to himself.</p><p>Draco and George arrived after Harry and Alicia, and the blond spotted immediately his nurse. Hum, no, the intern.</p><p>Of course, their tables had to be facing each other, Harry starring deeply into Draco’s eyes, who returned it.</p><p>Harry flicked his eyes to the person accompanying Draco, and deflected. The man was stunning. He must be some friend, he told himself.</p><p>Draco had seen Alicia immediately. For a woman, he could admit she was pretty. She could’ve been a Malfoy, for he could recognize her professional posture and smile. There went his slight hopes with Harry. Of course, the man was straight, what did he thought. </p><p>So, he decided to completely dedicate his attention to Georges. Dinner went fine, only his eyes kept going to Harry. </p><p>This one, after seeing Draco take the other man’s hand, was completely missing every attention of flirting from Alicia. Jealousy shot through him each time Draco laughed, or smiled, or touched the other man. </p><p>When desert arrived, Harry decided to stop his comedy and focus on what was important. </p><p>Draco, decided the contrary. He remarked Georges wasn’t completely into the conversation, and Harry was too beautiful for his own good. Just when he was going to tell his date just that, some glass exploding noise silenced the entire restaurant, before screams started.</p><p>Screams from panicked patrons, and screams from two people covered in black from head to toe, only leaving their eyes to see. </p><p>They directed guns at clients and at waiters, asking to be taken to the money. So, robbers.</p><p>Harry looked around himself, he couldn’t believe it, he was stuck there, not able to help those people because without magic, he was completely useless. The only thing he knew was expeliarmus and they were muggles, they didn’t have wands! </p><p>Just when he started to stand, ready to fight with his skinny arms some bad guys, he saw Draco running across the room, doing some gymnastic to always be covered from the bullets that were shooting from the two robbers. When he arrived near one of them, the one who was aiming for clients, he took a table as a shield, and began boxing him.</p><p>Yes, actual muggle boxing, with fists and legs flying. What defeated the robber was one punch to the throat. Harry actually saw the sleeve of his costume break, like if he was some sort of Hulk. Biceps so hard he could use only it to hold in place a person. </p><p>Harry couldn’t comprehend what was happening, especially how he could have a boner when his life was in danger. </p><p>When he thought Draco has everything in hand, the second robber started to shoot in the air, shutting everything. He looked around him, and took who was nearer to him by the collar, holding him hostage. </p><p>Who he was holding was Harry. Draco panicked then and got to the ground. He knew in theory how he should handle muggle attacks. It was harder in reality, especially when the man of his dream was held hostage. </p><p>Harry faced worse in his life, but he did know how to face it then. Now, he just was there, unmoving, waiting for the robber to let him go, maybe.</p><p>The robber then threw him on the ground. But not willingly, apparently, seeing how he crashed on top of him. Harry couldn’t see shit now, he lost his glasses in the fall, but he heard some grunting and punches happening in his back. </p><p>When he was free of the robber squashing him to death, he moved around, touching the ground to find his glasses. He heard a gunshot. </p><p>He turned around so fast he was seeing stars, searching desperately for Draco. Everyone was on the ground, and his vision, already blurry without his glasses, was worsened by the tears forming in his eyes. He cried</p><p>“Draco ! Draco where are you? Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead…” He mumbled more and more, touching everywhere on the ground, both to find his glasses and Draco. </p><p>He then felt glasses being put on his nose, and saw Draco in front of him.</p><p>“I’m not dead, Potter, I actually saved everyone.”</p><p>Harry fell in his arms, held tight, not letting go of, he could say it, his crush.</p><p>“I told you to stop doing stupid shit like that fucker !” he couldn’t stop himself from crying.</p><p>“I bet you heard that a lot when you were younger, the Saviour, joked slightly Draco, holding the brunet in his arms. </p><p>After some minutes, Harry calmed down and looked at Draco.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t say anything to you…” And he then saw in what state was Draco “Are you kidding me ? How are you so hurt ? That’s it, we’re going to St Mungo’s now.</p><p>Without worrying about neither their dates, the muggles, the robbers, the police that was already here, Harry apparated them.</p><p>When Draco woke up, he was once again in a hospital bed. But something has changed. This thing being Harry, asleep on his lap, with his hands around his own. </p><p> Draco smiled brightly, remembering the events, and how Harry has showed so much worry; Draco was an idiot, but so was Harry.</p><p>He started to move slightly, not feeling his right leg. This was enough to wake Harry up. Standing immediately right, Harry was obviously very embarrassed.</p><p>“Hum… I’m sorry !” He started to turn, wend Draco caught his hand.</p><p>“Wait. Thank you. Can you stay with me a little?”</p><p>Harry sat down again. He didn’t know what to do.</p><p>“I’m sorry I screamed at you, and slept on you and held you hand.”</p><p>“You don’t need to worry … I actually kind of liked it” Draco mumbled</p><p>Harry looked a Draco intensely.</p><p>“You what”</p><p>“Listen, I think I like you. That’s why I couldn’t have a nice date with Georges” Draco saw Harry make a weird face, and continued “I<br/>
know you’re straight, but I think it’s only fair I tall you how I feel after all this time. Being your ex-nemesis didn’t stop to notice how handsome you became, and how kid you always were, and how I want to spend every minute with you. You can go now, just, don’t feel sorry to do an amazing job, you will be an amazing healer.”</p><p>Harry was starring again, blankly. </p><p>“I… am absolutely not straight? I’m bi.” Was all he could say.</p><p>Draco was shocked, but not so much, after he saw the worry in Harry’s eyes. He smiled and took his hand.</p><p>“So, would you consider going on a date with me ? Maybe not in the same restaurant.” Draco asked, smiling.</p><p>They both laughed.</p><p>“I would love that”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>